Tis The Season
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: Just a little something for the holidays. Miroku gets possessed by a little green spirit but it's too familiar for Kagome's liking
1. Feudal Winter Wonderland

This is just a little something to get myself and anyone who reads this into the Christmas spirit! EVERYTHING that is associated with X-mas is in here.....well, almost everything. You'll notice a few things that are obviously not from my mind's handiwork but like I said, this is just a fun holiday story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own the works of Charlie Brown or "How The Grinch Stole Christmas".  
  
A/N: I don't know how the Japanese culture celebrates this holiday, so most of the traditions that are used in here are more than likely American or European.  
  
'Tis The Season - A Feudal Winter Wonderland  
  
Kagome winced as the hot liquid stung the tip of her tounge. She was always forgetting to blow on hot chocolate before she drank it. She poured the rest of the sweet contents into a thermos and buttoned up her long, tan coat. She hesitated on putting on a winter cap, considering the brutal static electricty it would cause. And the last thing she needed was a certain hanyou laughing at her hair standing up on its ends.  
Kagome glanced out the patio door and smiled to herself. She could hear her grandfather on the roof, scrambling about with the lights. A few curse words would slip out every now and then and Kagome's mother would scold him loudly. Kagome slid the glass door back, revealing her mother and Souta staring up at the roof, impatiently waiting for the soft glow of tiny Christmas lights.  
"Kagome? What are you doing out here without a scarf? The last thing I need is for you to catch cold."  
"I'll be fine mother. But if it bothers you that bad, I can run in a get one."  
"That's alright, Kagome. I wouldn't want you to miss Grandpa's light presentation."  
"Yea Kagome! You know it's tradition!" Kagome grinned at her brother.  
  
"I can't stay much longer. Inuyasha is probably starting to go crazy by now." A slight shhuffle was heard on the roof and bundle quickly fell into the bushes beside the house. Kagome's grandfather dusted himself off, acting like nothing had happened.  
"Okay. Here goes nothin'." He pushed two plugs together, and after a little spark, a little yelp, and a little smoke, the shrine lit up. Kagome stood in awe. It never ceased to amaze her. Her hazel eyes reflected the small sparklets of light and a familiar joy swarmed her entire body. A few "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard from her mother and brother as her grandfather stood proudly by the lighted shrine. A small, deep gasp caught Kagome's attention and her eyes searched for the stranger, but only found a hanyou with golden eyes glazed in wonderment.  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook himself back into reality and resumed his usual scowl.  
"What?"  
"I take it you like our Christmas lights?"  
"Christmas? Is this another one of your stupid holidays?" Kagome rolled her eyes and followed her family inside the house.  
"I'll only be a minute, ok? I just need to grab my bag."  
"And a scarf!!", her mother called from the living room. Kagome blushed and gave a slight chuckle.  
"And a scarf..."  
Inuyasha continued to stare at the beautiful scene before him. The lights seemed to out shine the stars. He had never seen anything quite like this. In exactly one minute, Kagome returned outside, dragging a very large bag behind her. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as Kagome struggled with her backpack and the oversized bag.  
"Need some help there, wench?"  
"No thank you. I'm quite capable of carrying a dumb ba- oof!", said Kagome as she slipped on a patch of ice and fell. Only...she never made it to the end of the fall. The clumsy teenager looked up only to come face to face with Inuyasha. He carefully lifted her back up on her feet and reached for the giant bag. Kagome sprung up next to him, yanking the bag from his grip.  
"I don't think so, pal!! You'll just have to wait for Christmas to open these up!!"  
"Open what up?" Kagome reached into the sack and retrieved a brightly wrapped box with weird designs scribbled all over it.  
"The presents, of course."  
"Of course, how could I forget?", Inuyasha sarcastically stated. "Are we ready now?" Kagome sighed a climbed onto the hanyou's back.  
  
The couple slowly made their way out of the Bone Eater's Well, only to be tackled by a small batch of fur.  
"Kagome!!! You're back!!" Kagome hugged the kitsune tightly and realized what, or whom, she had landed on.  
"Sorry Inuyasha." Shippo casually bounced off Kagome's lap and landed in a soft pile of snow.  
"At least he landed in something soft." Kagome sprinted off before she could hear the sound of a fist slamming into fur followed by a small cry.  
At first, Kagome's steps were small and swift but the cold gradually led her to take longer and slower steps, allowing the adolescent to really take in her surroundings. The trees were barren and the ground was tightly packed with a thick white blanket of snow. Kagome paused for a second as she passed the tree the once held her hanyou. It hadn't even shed one leaf! Kagome was so awe - struck that she couldn't hear the rapid footsteps running towards. BAM!  
  
Kagome rubbed her head and threw the snow off her shoulder.  
"Sango?" The youkai exterminator sat up, her cheeks holding a rosy blush from running so fast. It took a moment for the image of Kagome to clear up and she instantly tackled the girl into a hug in the snow.  
"Kagome! You're back!!" Kagome was confused. Had something happened? Is that why she was running? Was the village in trouble and she was sent to fetch Inuyasha?  
"Sango? Is everything okay?" Sango grinned from ear to ear and held a finger up to her lips to quiet Kagome. She then grabbed the miko's wrist and ran behind a nearby tree. Kagome opened her mouth to ask what was going on but Sango covered the teenager's mouth and kept a wicked grin pasted on her face. Sango slowly bent down, rolled a batch of snow into a rather large ball, then returned to her standing position. Kagome, realizing what was taking place, also bent down to create her own snowball.  
Inuyasha walked up the hill, keeping a close eye on the trail Kagome had left and trying to shake the kitsune off arm. He was met by a wandering monk with a confused and exasperated look on his features.  
"What's wrong Miroku? Lost sight of another young village girl?"  
"No. A girl, yes. It seems Sango has quite the aim." , the monk replied, rubbing at cheek.  
"I have no pity for you, monk. You probably derserved it. Maybe then you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself."  
"It was nothing like that my friend. A few of the village children had created a snowball fight and involved Sango and I. I managed to work a few of my tricks in."  
"Wow Miroku! I never knew you were skilled in snowball fights.", chirped Shippo. The monk glanced from the kitsune to Inuyasha.  
"Yes....um...snowballs....Speaking of Sango, have you seen her around by any chance?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing about Kagome. Both of their scents are here but- umph!" The hanyou fell towards the soft ground, his face covered in the same icy substance that he was landing in. Miroku was also slow to react as two snowballs hit him from both sides - one catching him on his left side and one catching his right cheek. He fell to the ground in defeat. The two girls collapsed on the ground from giggling so hard. Sango peeked around the tree and snickered some more.  
"Let that be a lesson to you, pervert!" She quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and ran for the village. Kagome abruptly stopped in her tracks and skittered back to the scene of battle. She crouched down next Inuyasha, loosened his grip on her sack, and ran back towards the village with Sango helping her with the large bag. Inuyasha pounded the snow, sending flakes of ice spiraling into the wind.  
"You're gonna pay for that Kagome." He raised up, noticing he had squashed Shippo into the snow. "Come on runt." He grabbed the kitsune by the tail and bolted for Kaede's village.  
Miroku moaned and turned over on his back. A light snow began to fall and Miroku shielded his eyes from the cold flakes. He finally stood, leaning on his staff for support. He was so exhausted that he failed to notice the small, green, gremlin like creature coming up behind him. Raw,bitter power surged through him and fell to his knees trying to fight the spirit inside him. But it was too late. The creature had taken advantage of the monk's tired and defenseless state.  
Sango and Kagome literally fell into Kaede's hut. Kagome shifted herself to sit against the wall, whereas Sango just collapsed on the floor laughing. Kagome pulled the sack of presents to her side.  
"Did you see the look in Inuyasha's face?"  
"I hope he's not mad."  
"Don't worry about it Sango." At that moment, a large thud was heard from every corner of the hut as Inuyasha stomped into the room. The two teenage girls stared at the hanyou in surprise. He gave a short growl before picking Kagome up by her waist and carrying her back outside. Sango followed closely behind. The hanyou dropped Kagome into the snow, straddled her torso, and scooped u pa very large amount of snow into his clawed hands. Kagome glared at him.  
"You wouldn't dare..." Inuyasha gave a lop - sided grin that sent chills down Kagome's spine.  
"Wouldn't I?" And with that, he swirled the snow about Kagome's hair. She pulled at his hands laughing and scolding him at the same time. Sango jumped on his back doing the same as he had done to Kagome. He stood to shake her off but the tiny kitsune had somehow jumped into the scene and tripped Inuyasha. He fell on top Kagome, his silver locks tickling her nose. The scene continued on for a minute or so until the sound of dragging feet made everyone stop in mid - action. Miroku stared at the hut before him, his eyes never leaving the door. Sango slid off Inuyasha's back and made her way next to the priest.  
"Miroku? Are you feeling okay? We had thought that you were right behind us, or at least behind Inuyasha."  
"I'm fine."  
"Well can I get you some warm tea? You've been out in the cold for quite some ti-"  
"I'm fine." A loud slam from the wooden door cause Sango to stop. Kagome softly pushed Inuyasha off of her and scampered to her friend's side.  
"I'm sure he's fine Sango.", she said as she saw the hurt and worry that covered the demon exterminator's chocolate colored orbs. "He'll get over it. He just needs some rest."  
"It's not that Kagome. It was his eyes."  
"His eyes?" Sango nodded.  
"They were green."  
  
Okay then! Next chapter: The new Miroku. 


	2. You're A Mean One, Mr Letch

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. .........damn these disclaimers........oh...I don't own the Grinch either......  
  
Tis The Season - You're A Mean One, Mr. Letch  
  
The sun had barely risen but the snow from the night before was already twinkling with the rays of light the sun was giving off. The sun, perhaps, would not last all day but it was enough to awaken the group for the day ahead of them. Kagome was the first to stretch out and rub her eyes. The small sound of her yawn was enough to alert the hanyou to full attention. Kagome gave a faint smile and stood up to stretch some more.  
Inuyasha watched the adolescent go through her morning ritual of stetching and yawning and smiling but still found himself completely fascinated by it even though he woke to it every morning. He flexed a clawed hand and returned Tetsusaiga to its postion at his side (A/N: yea, i noticed he always falls alseep with the sucker literally hugged tightly to his chest).  
The next to waken was Sango. She curled up into a tight ball, refusing to let go of a good night's sleep before completely unraveling her body to an unwelcomed daylight. She ran a delicate hand through her hand and glanced over to her side at the sleeping cat demon. She lightly tugged at Kirara's tail before she turned over to see if her friends were awake too. She had moved a little too quickly and squished something soft and warm underneath her.  
"OW!" Sango lifted her weight off the kitsune.  
"Shippo! Sorry, I didn't realize you slept beside me last night. You always sleep with Kagome so naturally, i assumed....." Shippo crossed his arms in a matter of fact way and stationed himself across from the demon exterminator.  
"Well, I WAS sleeping next to Kagome. But I became too terrified to sleep next to her any longer." Kagome knelt down beside the fox youkai.  
"What do you mean Shippo?"  
"During the night.....Tell me you heard it?" When the only answer he recieved was a strand of blank stares, the kitsune continued. "Sometime during the night I had awoken to a scratching noise. I raised my head to see what it was but saw nothing. I rested my head back down and heard a faint growl. But then it became closer and closer until I could feel whatever it was behind me. I slowly turned around and a pair were right in front of me! The closer I would get to Kagome, the closer it got to me and the growling....man, what a growl!" The two teenage girls glared accusingly behind their shoulders towards the hanyou positioned against the wall. Inuyasha felt a little threatened by the looks he was getting.  
"WHAT?! It wasn't me!!!"  
"No! Not Inuyasha! This monster had GREEN eyes!!" Sango's mind raced back to the day before and the eyes that had turned to her. Sango plopped down beside Inuyasha and gazed up at the hanyou with pleading eyes.  
"Inuyasha, would you please go check on Miroku?"  
"What do ya mean Sango? He's right over there in the corner! Go wake him yourself!"  
"Inuyasha, I fear that yesterday I may have seen the monk with.....green eyes." Inuyasha breathed a long, heavy sigh before standing and walking over to the sleeping monk. However, he was not quick enough. Shippo ran at lightning speed and pounced on the sleeping priest.  
"Hey Miroku! Rise and shine! Wake up sleeping beauty!! Hey! Get up al- ahhhh!" In one lazy motion, the monk grabbed the kitsune and tossed him to the side of the hut before rolling back over to his original sleeping position. Inuyasha was a tad bit bothered by this sudden interest in sleeping half the day away. He was about to back hand the pervert before he noticed that Kagome had crawled up beside them and was gently shaking Miroku.  
"It's time to get up Miroku....Miroku?"  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T A MAN REST WITHOUT A PEST BUZZING IN HIS EAR ALL MORNING?!" Kagome fell back on her rear and scrambled up next to Inuyasha, who braced her with a protective and secure arm. "Oh...Lady Kagome. Sorry I didin't know it was you." Kagome gasped as she saw the priest's eyes change from their deep blue to a sour green and then back to their natural hue. Miroku fixed his robes and then politely excused himself from the hut. Inuyasha brought Kagome to face him.  
"You alright Kagome?"  
"Startled but fine." Inuyasha nodded and exited the hut to do his normal routine of searching the perimeter for danger. As soon as the hanyou left, Sango was quick to meet her friend's aid.  
"Kagome...are you sure you're fine?"  
"I saw them Sango."  
"Saw what?"  
"Those green eyes...."  
  
Miroku rubbed the hand the held his curse and breathed in the crisp morning air. 'What has got in to me?' He noticed a couple a village children making their way up to him carrying a basket of fruit and herbs. Kagome had told a few of the village children some of the Christmas traditions and before the people knew it, the children were running around sharing gift ideas and counting down the hours until Christmas Eve.  
"Good morning Miroku! We come bearing Kaede and her friends gifts!", the children chirped. Miroku felt a surge of hatred for their happiness burn through him. The kids let out tiny gasps as his eyes turned a shade of green.  
"Get lost, you little mutants." They ran at the sound of his snake - like voice. Kagome had poked her head just in time to witness the scene they had just occured. There was something too familiar about Miroku's character. The monk smiled to himself and whispered a little song that could only be heard by Kagome and himself :  
"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch,  
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mister Grinch.  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!" Kagome stood in shock as Miroku walked away from the hut. She couldn't start to comprehend what had just been said! Could it be possible that the Grinch was real?! And living in Miroku?!  
"Aw man, and we don't have a Cindy Lou Who to bring him back! Where's a Micheal Jackson when you need one?"  
  
I know, pretty short. And don't scold me...I know- low blow to the King of Pop but have you noticed that his nose looks like that of a Who? Really look. Makes you wonder if his hometown is really Whoville. Next chapter: Shippo's Christmas Tree 


End file.
